


Sweet Success

by SaraJaye



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Baking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Blushing, Cake, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Madoka being moe, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madoka makes a special birthday present for Mami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubylily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/gifts).



It was her first time baking anything as a gift, and it had taken her three tries to get it right. _Good thing the home ec kitchens had plenty of ingredients,_ Madoka thought as she pulled attempt number three from the oven. It smelled good, it looked right, and once it cooled she would be able to decorate. Luckily, the frosting was easy enough to make, and all the strawberries needed was washing and cutting.

She almost felt a little uncreative for making something as common as strawberry shortcake. There were plenty of easy cake recipes in the world, after all, and Mami didn't seem to have any kind she disliked. But if it came out well it wouldn't matter what kind she'd made.

She managed to finish decorating just as the bell rang, Madoka grabbing her schoolbag and gently lifting the cake carrier, walking slowly out of the room and towards Mami's locker. Thankfully, she was alone.

"Um...Mami?" Madoka cleared her throat, balancing the cake carrier in both hands, her heart starting to race. _You've spent enough time with her that you should be used to seeing her,_ she reminded herself, but this was different. This wasn't just a gift to a friend, after all.

Mami turned around, her usual tame smile becoming brighter.

"Hello, Madoka! I was wondering why you didn't leave with Sayaka earlier," she said.

"I was, ah, working on something." Madoka swallowed, her cheeks flushing as she stepped forward and presented the carrier. "This is for you! I...I thought you would like it, and I know today is your birthday, so-" She stopped short, noticing the pile of gifts at Mami's feet a moment too late. "And I guess I'm not the only one."

"No, but it smells delicious." Mami's smile grew as she took the plate and lifted the lid, her eyes widening. "Oh...! Madoka, strawberry shortcake is my favorite! How did you know?" Madoka could have collapsed with relief.

"Lucky guess!" she laughed, a bit nervously before pushing the plate into Mami's hands. "Well, enjoy, I'll just leave you to open the rest-"

"Come back to my house." Mami's hand touched hers underneath the plate. "We'll enjoy this cake together. It wouldn't be much of a birthday without you, after all." And Madoka felt her face flush even brighter, her heart soaring as she helped Mami gather the rest of her gifts and the cake to take back to her house.

"I hope it tastes all right! I worked really hard!"

"I'm sure it will. Anything baked with love and care will always come out delicious," Mami said, and Madoka felt as though she were walking on air.


End file.
